The Life of Hermione Glassiere
by beautifulending21
Summary: Previously "Pure as Love". Re-posted. With the war behind her, and a bright new future, Hermione Granger finds out her true parentage, and all the secrets that come along with it. Making new friends, discoveries and finding love alone the way, who said life was going to be easy? H/D Veela fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Here is my attempt at a Dramione fanfic. R and R!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters._

* * *

_My seventh year at Hogwarts_. Technically it would have been last year, had Harry, Ron and I not be off searching for parts of a madman's soul. The Wizarding world was finally rid of Tom Riddle/ Voldemort, and things couldn't get worse than they had the summer following the battle. Ron and Lavender got back together, thoroughly depressing me, and causing me to not think rationally, just grieve for a love I thought we shared. He chalked it up to stress and the knowledge that we could have died later that night.

My first love smashed my hopes and dreams. But like any girl, I decided to make him pay. I've never been the one to resort to violence, (other than Third year) but I devised a much more devious scheme. With Ginny's help, when she wasn't with Harry, I had transformed myself from bookworm, to what I hoped would be every man's dreams. I knew how to make him regret it.

My body filed out my new clothes perfectly, my hair no longer a mane, but soft curls cascading down my back. My plain brown eyes were spiced up with flecks of gold and my eyebrows manicured perfectly above them. My legs were longer and more toned, high heels being my choice shoe to show them off. My chest had grown and now filled out a D cup. Ginny thought they would almost be too much, but I wanted them that way. My stomach had toned as well, no tiny rolls of fat to make me feel the slightest bit self-conscious.

The make-up I wore now showed off my high cheek bones and made my eyes shine. I felt like a million galleons. After my transformation, my jealousy disappeared. I seemed to have boys falling at my feet. Though I still held my old personality in my new body, I could never get used to the idea of any man wanting me, and I mean really wanting me. And not just for my body, but for me. And that summer, my parents told me one of the worst things I could have ever heard.

"We've lied to you, darling." Mum said, "You aren't actually our child. Though we love you like you are, you were adopted."

In one summer, the future that looked so bright now looked so bleak and hopeless. I was given to the Granger's, by a… _pureblood_ family. They had sent letters to my adopted parents explaining that they would have already died when I reached age where I could assume the fortune that was entitled to me.

So here I am, Hermione formally Granger, turned Glassiere. The one good thing that came out of it? I got to keep my initials.

Less than a week later I received my Hogwarts letters telling me of my inheritance and Professor Snape would be taking me to my new home, should I choose to live there. I love my Mum and Dad, but after they lied to me all my life, I needed to get away. Another letter was attached, saying that I would be Head girl this year. Just when things looked so miserable, they started looking up.

A pop sounded outside and Professor Snape knocked at my backdoor. I opened the door for him and he greeted me with a curt nod. "Are you ready to see your new home?" He drawled.

I merely nodded, giving my mum and Dad a quick peck on their cheeks, before leaving them behind for yet another year. We apparated to my parent's manor, and I was taken aback. It looked more like a 18th Century Victorian Planation house than a Manor, but I knew it looks can deceive. Turns out it had five floors, four wings, a small cottage near the edge of the property, a ballroom, a Library four times the size of Hogwarts own, and the complete backyard that included a Quiditch pitch, swimming pool and tennis court, as well as stables with beautiful stallions and thoroughbreds.

I became quite accustomed to it by the time school started, and I could see myself spending Christmas there, inviting over the Weasleys and Harry of course. I began daydreaming when a shutting door broke me out of my reverie.

"Mudblood, I should have known you'd make Head Girl." I heard the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

"If you had read the paper Malfoy, you would have known I never was." I said tossing the Daily Prophet on the floor by his feet. Front page, I was exposed as the missing heir to the Glassiere fortune.

"Hate to say it, but you look good in this photo… WHAT?!" He exclaimed. I continued to stare out the window of the train in the Head's compartment, with a blank expression that I seemed to wear nowadays.

He didn't speak, not for half the train ride.

"I apologize." He whispered. I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear him. And when I did, I froze.

"So just because I'm pureblood now, you're apologizing for what? Bullying me for six years, watching me suffer last year as I had undeserving name being written into my arm by your psychotic Aunt? Actually believing that you were better than me because I had dirty blood?" I spoke calmly. My friends knew that when I spoke this calmly, there was poison laced in my words.

I could see him flinch in his seat.

"I'm sorry I was so prejudice. My father literally beat those beliefs into me." His voice wavered and I turned to see his eyes glazed over in memory. He settled his gaze on me and it softened.

"It's hard to just forget those things, when I was hardwired with them. Please forgive me, I know I don't really deserve it."

"I'm willing to put the past behind us M- Draco, if you will. For the sake of the school this year, I don't think they need tension between the two Head's right after a war." He nodded in agreement, before standing up and walking over to sit beside me. I was cautious as he held out his hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, would you like to be friends?" He asked, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"Hermione Glassiere. And yes Draco, I would very much like to be your friend." I said smirking. He smiled as I took his hand and shook it.

"Well…. Hermione, such a pretty name. Would you like to play Twenty Questions?" He asked sitting back more comfortably. I was shocked at the compliment of my name, but agreed to the muggle game.

We asked each other what our favourite colors, foods, places were, along with silly questions about each other's lives. He wished to know about my muggle parents. It was still a touchy subject, so I avoided it by saying that we should do our rounds of the train.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before he said, "You know, I always thought you were pretty the way you looked. Why did you change?"

"Ron." I whispered.

"He asked you to change?" He asked incredulously.

"Merlin, no. I changed to make him want me again. He got back with Lavender Brown and I was left to analyse if he ever truly loved me. So I changed, to what I hoped would be every man's dreams. Though now, I wish I could take it back, if only to regain the family traits of the parents I never knew." I said, holding back tears.

Draco knew what was going through my head and handed me a handkerchief from inside his suit jacket. I dabbed my eyes and stood up tall, thanking him. He merely nodded and had another shy smile. 'If only he always smiled like that, rather than that smirk he wears.'

He left to see his friends for a few moments and I made my way to my friends' compartment. Lavender and Ron were sitting side by side, staring at each other, while Ginny and Harry were chatting like normal people, though anyone but me would have missed the loving looks in their eyes as they spoke. I could hear it was about Quiditch and I opened the door to have their eyes all fall on me. I felt uncomfortable with it until Ginny slammed into me, holding on to me for dear life.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" She asked after pulling away, only semi-upset. I understood after I saw the Prophet lying on the seat. I bowed my head in shame, realizing that in my misery and then excitement over my new home and all that went with it, I forgot to tell my best friends.

"I'm sorry. It's inexcusable, but it slipped my mind." I said. Harry smiled at me softly and I knew he had forgiven me.

Ron had a confused expression on his face. And not having to read his mind to find out, he asked, "'Mione, did they have a glamour on you? You've changed."

I smiled at Lavender when she rolled her eyes at Ron. I accepted that she loved him and he loved her. I realized this summer it was only sibling love I had really felt for him.

"No Ron. I did this for me. This was for the better, leaving behind an old image, now I have to maintain and uphold the name of Glassiere." I said sarcastically. Ginny snorted.

"So hey, I see that Head Girl pin. Congrats!" Lavender said, smiling at me. Aside from the gossip, I'm sure we could be friends.

"Yeah, it's... exciting. And scary and wonderful, all at the same time."

Ron gave me a suspicious look and asked the dreaded question, "Whose Head Boy?"

I didn't want to answer, because I knew he and Harry would go ballistic and hunt down Draco. But I swallowed my fears that my best friends were going to kill my new friend.

"Draco." I said quietly.

It took all of three seconds before both boys were on their feet and trying to push past me. "Honestly, you two. Calm down! He's apologized for everything! He's even agreed to put the past behind us, why can't you guys just accept him?"

"He was horrible to you for years, Mione! How can YOU be so accepting of him? He's a Deatheater!" Ron yelled, his face taking on the same tone as his hair.

"He never wanted to be!" I shrieked back. They both paused, and stood back to look at me.

"He told me about what his father did to him. He beat him, abused his own son, forcing him to take the Dark Mark. We shouldn't still be so spiteful of him, the war is over! He's… my friend now. And if you can't accept that and accept him, as someone who was just as misunderstood as we were, as you especially Harry, then I won't be around to hear what you have to say." I said standing tall, cementing my decision.

In my mind I had doubts, _'Why would I sacrifice six years of friendship all because of an enemy turned friend?'_

'_Maybe there was always a part of you that accepted him; you just didn't want to admit it.' _My inner voice said quietly.

"When you both decide between a past feud or our friendship, come find me. I can't look at either of you right now." I said, abruptly turning around and running to the compartment Draco was sure to be in.

I was given a lot of looks as I almost ploughed into some small first years. And as soon as I reached the compartment, I saw Draco laughing with his friends. He looked so carefree, no longer oppressed by his father or Voldemort. I couldn't burden him with my petty fight with my friends. But before I could move away from the door, it opened and Draco looked at me with worry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked coming and taking my hand. I was sure I heard a gasp, and I saw Pansy Parkinson, holding a hand over her mouth and a sad look in her eyes as she studied me. Draco pulled out his handkerchief again and wiped my face. I quickly realized I had been crying and helped him dry my eyes with my sleeve.

"Granger, you alright?" I heard Blaise Zambini say. They didn't look at me with disdain, but sad eyes that I was hurt and a camaraderie I had only seen them exchange to other purebloods. But the war had softened them, and they would have never laughed so freely before.

"Didn't you read the paper Blaise?" Pansy said with a smile.

"Oh that's right. Glassiere now. This means you get a formal invitation to our circle." He said, smiling at me.

"Who made you cry Hermione?" Draco said, with a calm voice.

"I told them to either accept you or forget our friendship. I guess I'm just confused and not understanding why I said that when we've only been friends for almost two hours." I said quietly.

"They didn't accept that we could be friends?" He asked. His eyes were full of rage. "Hermione, they aren't worth your time if they won't put the past behind them, like we did. Like I was discussing with these dunderheads." He said gesturing to Goyle, Zambini and Nott. Pansy just laughed and kissed Blaise's cheek as he look indignant.

"Oi, Drake. I am not a dunderhead. These two maybe, but certainly not me." Theodore Nott said.

"Hermione, would you like to go to the bathroom with me? We can fix you up while these old ladies bicker." Pansy said, standing to take my hand. I nodded shyly, unsure of her true intentions.

"I simply wish to be your friend. Merlin knows, you need more girlfriends in your life." She laughed, almost as if she read my mind.

"I'd like that." I said, before she towed me to the closest bathroom. She helped the puffiness and red of my face from crying disappear and reapplied my make-up, giving it her own flair, and it really brought out my eyes now. I noticed how her face no longer looked pug-like. We laughed and talked about our summers. I would be inviting her over to my house as she told me about her love of horses.

"Draco came in exclaiming that you had agreed to be his friend. His smile was the brightest I've ever seen it. I think he's secretly fancied you since third year. You had guts Hermione, because had he not started to fancy you, there would have been hell to pay." She laughed. I turned shocked at what she said.

"Anyways, he said that if we couldn't accept you he wouldn't bother with any of us. I always did admire you though. Prejudice aside, you had more courage to stand up to Draco and the rest of us. Me especially, I was horrible to you because I thought I was losing Draco. Turns out it was Blaise I really wanted all along. Can you forgive me?" She asked unshed tears in her eyes.

"Now don't you cry Pansy. We just finished my makeup and if you cry, we're going to have to redo both of ours." I said, holding her hand. "And I do forgive you."

She smiled again and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back immediately, and we giggled the whole way back to the boys.

"Hey they're back!" I heard Theo say before Draco turned to smile at me. It still made my stomach do flip flops.

"Mia, I was just telling the boys about your new home. And they wanted to know if you're having Christmas there this year."

"Malfoy, you were the one that wanted to know. Don't pin it on us." Theo laughed. Goyle was smirking at me as Draco's face paled a bit before a bit more colour than usual came back.

"I was thinking of having some friends over for Christmas dinner, but decided to just stay at school by myself this year. The people I had originally wanted to come are being a pain in the arse."

"_Mia?_" I mouthed to Draco. He shrugged that stupid smirk was on his face and he said, "Pansy is Pans, Theodore is Theo and Hermione is Mia. It suits you."

I could feel a faint blush rise in my cheeks and I quickly smiled and started talking to Pansy. At last we arrived at Hogwarts, and I rode with Draco, Pansy and the guys. They were all messing around in the carriage, while pansy and I discussed a possible ball for Halloween, and having them all over for Christmas. Draco was pleasant with me when I suggested his parents to come as well. Past aside, I needed to become a well-rounded Lady Glassiere and by inviting the Malfoy's to my manor, I was becoming that.

"My father won't be present." He said, his face grim. The rest of them were silent, as I went to ask why.

"He… he's gone. You-Know-Who, cast a curse on my father. That he had a month to live if He died. My mother's been happier than she has in years." He said, a small smile placed in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said in a small voice.

"No need, I'm happy he's gone. He was never a father to me." Draco took my hand and squeezed it. We made it to the castle where Draco and I were made to stand in front of the school and escorted to the Heads table. It turned out that it was right beside Professor Snape's place at the table.

Headmistress McGonagall started with the sorting and Draco and I chatted about courses we were taking this year for N.E.W.T.S.

"Ms. Glassiere," Snape drawled. "I would like to see you in my office after the feast. There is a matter of the rest of your inheritance for you to assume."

"Um, would Draco be able to come with me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't see why not." He seemed almost amused. I went back to listening to the Sorting and settled in for another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Let me know what you think! I have 5 more chapters already done. So I will have stuff to post, and no excuse to forget!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lemons ahoy!** Simple Warning. Without further wait... Chapter 2!_

_**Dislclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters._

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Miss Glassiere, you're parents left behind a legacy. Something passed down from generations before your great grandparents. Your parents were both half Veela." He drawled. "So that mean that you shall come into this inheritance on your 18__th__ birthday." Draco's arms caught me before I could hurt myself._

"_Right to the point?" Draco said sarcastically._

"_VEELA?!" I screamed, "You mean, I'm going to… die if I don't find my mate a month after I come into my inheritance?" And then I promptly fainted._

**Two months later**

I could only feel a searing pain coursing through my body. There was no way I had ever felt something more painful than this. I'd take a thousand Cruciatus curses before this. I could feel my eyes burning, my ears ringing, barely hearing my own screams. I couldn't hear myself think, but I could hear an angel trying to calm me. His voice was pure and sweet and I clung to it to bring me out of my pain.

"Mia, come on. Fight through the pain. Come back to us. It's only been 8 hours."

'Eight hours?! It feels like eternity.' I spoke to myself. And just as abruptly as it came, the pain faded. When it settled, I finally got control over my senses. There was something warm and soft in my hand, and the smell of sandalwood, fresh cut grass and parchment. My mouth watered and I felt pain as my incisors grew out.

"Mia, open your eyes. Please." I heard the angel say. Draco was the only one that called me Mia. Draco was the angel! I slowly opened my eyes to find Draco sitting at my bedside holding my hand, while Professor Snape and Headmistress McGonagall stood at the end of my bed.

"Welcome back, how do you feel?" Draco asked, his other hand stroking my face. Something inside me clicked when I looked into his eyes. They were the perfect grey, neither dull nor lifeless. So bright that they looked to be silver.

'Well that didn't take long?' My inner voice said. I couldn't just have found him, it didn't seem logical. And then it hit me. Draco was my mate. _Draco._ We had barely been best friends for two months. This was the least of my problems because something in my head told me he would never accept me. I'd die before I could take my N.E.W.T.S!

I merely shrugged and avoided his gaze.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're ok. " Pansy's voice said from the doorway to my room. She launched herself at me and I was back on my back in seconds as she hugged me and told me how worried she was.

"Pans, maybe give her some room to breathe." Draco said squeezing my hand again. His touch made me feel like I was burning alive, but it was a pleasant pain. '_Imagine what his kiss would be like.'_ I said in my head.

"Miss Glassiere, I would like you to take this potion once a week to dull your senses. Not enough so that you can't find your mate, but to stop you from emitting too many pheromones when you do. The whole school would be crazed with lust." Professor Snape said, rather quickly, almost embarrassed he had to say it in front of his Godson.

I merely nodded and drank the potion, noting the disgusting flavour. But if it would stop these crazy emotions when I was around my mate, I would do it. I wanted him to have a normal life, and I wanted him happy. If he was happy with someone else, I would gladly lay down my life so he wouldn't have to carry the burden of me around.

I asked everyone to leave the room but Pansy. Draco looked almost hurt, but I just told him I needed some girl time to cry over silly things. He gave me a sceptical look but complied none the less.

As the door shut I cast a Silencing Charm, effectively blocking anyone from eavesdropping. Pansy took one look at me and I started crying my eyes out. She held me close and I felt my teeth recede to their normal size. She didn't speak for a while but as my crying stopped and she held my hair she asked, "You know who it is?"

I nodded against her shoulder. "You feel like you don't deserve him?" She asked again, and I nodded again.

"If I guess, can I tell him?" She joked. I pulled back and to look in her eyes. She nodded solemnly, understanding I didn't want him to know.

"Don't guess. I'm not going to tell you." I said. "He'd be so much happier without me. It kills me to say it, but I'd rather him be happy with someone else, then miserable because I forced him into this life or him doing it out of guilt or pity." I said sitting up straight and drying my eyes.

"Promise me this. If you found out he wanted you too, let him accept you. And you have to promise me that you will tell me at least before…." She chocked back a sob. We had become like sisters since coming to school.

"I promise Pans. But you musn't let anyone know that I've found him. I want to keep them guessing, it's easier than having people begging me to just mark him, shag him and claim him as mine against his will, just so I can live. It's not as simple as that. I want him to really want me, for me, not because he is my Veela mate, but because he loves me for who I am. Every flaw, every quirk…" I drifted off into dream land where Draco was chasing me through a forest. I knew some part of me was trying to influence his dreams so I drew my hood and stayed hidden as we ran.

The chase continued for the rest of my sleep until I was woken up by Pansy gently shaking me.

"Listen!" She giggled in a whisper. I was hearing my name being called but it wasn't as if someone was searching for me, but moaning my name. I heard the voice again and it was Draco!

His moans were delicious and I was dying inside because he probably used every girl in this school to get off to.

"Sounds like he likes you Hermione. That's not something I've ever heard before. He never moans."

And before I could comprehend what was happening, I was purring quietly. My body seemed to be doing it of it's own accord. I was thankful Pansy couldn't hear it, or she would have suspected something was up.

"Well, he's not my mate, so he's going to have to get over me even if he does like me. " I lied through my teeth. We quickly got ready for the day and walked down to the Great Hall for Lunch. Seems I woke sometime before 3 in the morning and slept till 11. Though I wasn't going to lie, I felt like I could have slept for days. Everyone stared at me, knowing what happened and also curious about my sudden appearance change. While I transformed, my body took on more Veela like qualities, such as blonde hair and my eyes were a honey colour now.

Draco made his way to where Pansy and I were sitting with Blaise, and sat down right next to me. I immediately dug my teeth into an apple and grimaced. How painful did it have to be, to sit right next to him. My heart gave a sickening lurch in response. Very painful, and the more I ignored the call of him, the more life would be sucked out of me.

"Mia, my mother would like you to write to her sometime soon. She wishes to discuss Christmas and the party we were talking about." He said nonchalantly.

"I will." I sounded like I was holding back my lunch.

"Are you feeling well Mia?" Blaise said as he held a hand to my forehead. It burned because he was not my mate. Every males touch would burn until I claimed my mate.

"Excuse me!" I said quickly and bolted from the Great Hall faster than Harry's Firebolt. I ran past some sixth years and what I recognized as my old friends. Ginny called after me, but I could only hear the pounding in my head, and the fire burning through my chest. My eyes were clouded over with tears and I sobbed quietly as I ran. Up several flights of moving staircases before I reached the Astronomy tower. I sat down against the railings and cried long and hard.

I heard footsteps and whipped out my wand. Professor Snape stood there with hands empty and up showing he wasn't there to hurt me.

"Ms. Glassiere, please. I wish to help. How much pain are you in?" He asked, concern in his voice. My whimpers turn into blood curdling screams as I realized how much pain I was in. He quickly held his hand over my mouth and took a small vile from his robes.

"Drink this. It's much stronger than what I gave you originally, and will stop the pain. But first tell me, do you know who your mate is?" He asked.

I nodded, trying to calm myself from tearing the castle apart in search of Draco. I downed the potion, which had a much more pleasant taste than the one before.

"Professor, I don't want to claim him. He deserves better than to be forced into living with me the rest of his life." I sobbed when the pain receeded.

"May I tell you something?" He said after a few minutes. I nodded as I dried my eyes.

"I once lost my chance with someone because I never made the move. People will surprise you. Your mate could be just as self sacrificing as you are. He may even love you already and thrilled at the idea of spending forever with you." Professor Snape said soothingly. I merely buried myself in his robes and cried again.

"I knew your parents very well. You could say your father and I were better friends than I am with Narcissa. And that is saying something. They named me your Godfather the day you were born. I've been very careful not to play favourites all these years or someone would know something was amiss. I was the only one other than the Grangers that knew you were adopted."

"I only say this now, because as your Godfather, it pains me to see you willing to give up without trying. Not very Gryffindor of you Hermione." I could hear his smirk.

"I want to hide under a rock until I die. That way no one will find me, he can't find me and make me take his life away. Because I know once he asks, I'll give in. I can feel my body becoming weaker, and before long it will consume me..." I trailed off because I felt all thought leave my head as I blacked out.

* * *

_Draco POV:_

"Will she be alright? She's been losing weight, and she looks awfully pale."

"Mr. Malfoy, as I said, it is hard to tell. Professor Snape could tell you the nature of her state and you won't be happy with it. She is sacrificing herself, she does not wish to force her mate to love her. And doesn't wish anyone else to. Now hush and let her rest." Madame Pomphrey said and left.

"Oh Mia, why couldn't it be me… I'd let you claim me, and I'd love you more than anyone thought possible. I've loved you for years, subconsciously, and when I saw you on the train for the first time this year, I was thrown head over heels in love. Not because you're a pureblood but because I finally realized we were meant to be." I whispered to Mia as she slept in the Hospital Wing. It had been nearly a month since her transformation process. She was running out of time and Professor Snape was giving her different variations of the control potion, reducing its affects so she could give into her instincts and claim her mate.

A thought popped into my head, and I leaned down toward her face, she smelled like the girl that had been haunting my dreams for a month. I caressed her cheek softly before letting my lips brush against hers. He body reacted as it if just got shocked. I stared back at her face and noticed her eyes were open and bloodshot. Her irises had become gold completely, and I saw her bring her hand up to my face. I heard a soft rumbling from within her and realized she was purring. I scooted onto the bed and held her frail body against mine. Her skin regain some colour when I did this, as did her hair return to its original shine. I was healing her!

"Draco…" She purred as she buried her face into my neck. I could barely contain myself as she nibbled on my neck. This just wasn't happening, I must be dreaming.

"Mine!" She growled, "My mate!"

My heart grew in my chest, till it hurt. She chose ME!

"Bedroom… now!" She all but demanded. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her all the way to our Head dormitories. Instead of two separate rooms, there was only one room now, and I ran for it. As she began to whine in annoyance as I set her down I kissed her, silencing her effectively. Her moans were like oxygen to the fire she was creating inside me.

"Too many clothes, get them off." She said pulling at our clothes and whimpering.

_**********LEMON***********_

"All in due time love. Let me pleasure you…" I quickly unbuttoned her blouse and was marvelled at the sight of her body, toned and luscious. Her breasts were spilling out of her lacy green bra, and her chest heaved, causing delicious movements of her breasts. I bent down to kiss the top of each one as I reached behind her to unclasp the contraption.

She moaned as I latched myself to one her succulent orbs, and started unbuttoning her jeans. She helped shimmy them off and I took in her sexy little matching thong. I could she tell was soaked and her scent was what set me over the ledge.

I ripped it off and ran my tongue along her folds, eliciting another moan as she wound her fingers in my hair. As I fucked her with my tongue and my fingers she rode my face hard. I could tell she was a little new to this, so I looked up at her and whispered, "Cum for me beautiful."

Her first orgasm shocked her, and she screamed louder than I've heard before. I slowly withdrew my fingers and kissed my way up her body. She ripped my shirt off as I kissed her, and went straight for my pants, I used one hand to help her pull them off.

She rubbed me from inside my boxers and I shuddered at the way she made me feel.

"Mate, I need you." She growled in my ear. I ripped off my boxers and pushed myself into her wet velvet. Merlin I was so screwed if she was this tight, literally. I could tell she was in pain, but she wouldn't let the tears fall. Damn Gryffindor courage.

I was stopped quite suddenly and I looked up and whispered, "Hermione am I your first?"

She could only nod. "I've saved it for the man I loved."

"And I love you my Veela." I purred in her ear before quickly breaking through the barrier. She growled in pain and tried hard not to claw at my back. Her eyes turned red slightly before they returned to the gold as she relaxed.

"Make love to me, Draco." She purred in my ear. I wasted no time in slowly pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as I thrusted. I saw her teeth grow out and I knew that she was getting close.

"Mia, mark me, claim me, make me yours, as I'm making you mine." I whispered.

An animalistic growl ripped from her throat as she flipped us and started pounding down on my manhood. She looked like an angel riding me, and I wanted her to have more pleasure. I found her little button and rubbed it in time with her thrusts.

Her walls were clamping down on me and before I knew it, we both crashed over the edge, as she bit my neck. The pain was pleasure as her teeth sank into my skin. She licked the wound clean before sitting back and pulling herself off of me reluctantly.

_**********END OF LEMON**********_

"I love you Mia, I always have." I said quietly as she snuggled into my side. I pulled the covers over us and we drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS IS SUPER LATE! School has been hectic and I rarely get a moment to myself these days. Anyways, Chapter Three!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Finally!" I heard Pansy whisper. That girl didn't know the meaning of the word whisper.

"It seems that my God daughter and God son are a match for each other in every way." That was Snape.

"Now that looked like it hurt." Oh, definitely my best mate, who talks way too loud for his own good.

"Blaise you sodding idiot, keep it down. Mia is still resting." I whispered. I opened my eyes to find My Godfather smirking at me, while Blaise looked like a he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I looked down to find Mia sleeping contently on my chest, only the top of her back was exposed. I did, however pull the covers up a bit farther.

"Would someone explain why you're all in here?" I asked impatiently.

"I knew it was you, but she made me promise not to tell you. So I told Blaise, he told Snape and he made the potions weaker and weaker, only eliminating the big problems such as school wide lust because of Hermione pheromones!" Pansy explained quietly.

"And you're in here because?"

"I left something of mine in Hermione's room and I saw the door to your room open. Here you were fast asleep with a bite mark around on your neck and my first reaction was to grab witnesses and a teacher."

"Well thank you for your concern. Now, don't let the door hit you on the way out." I replied, closing my eyes. I heard quiet foot falls and the portrait closing.

"Draco…" I heard Mia murmur in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and watched as she stirred. She looked up into my eyes and then down to my neck, gasping and covering her mouth to shriek.

"Mia, it's alright love." I whispered, smiling gently.

"I'm such a monster." She said quietly, burying her face in my chest and sobbing.

"You are a beautiful creature, and an even more amazing person. And what happened last night was the best night of my life and I don't want you to think otherwise." I said pulling her up and making her look me in the eyes.

"I couldn't force you to chose between life without me and a miserable life with me. I didn't want to do it. You'd be so much happier with someone else." She continued sobbing.

"Hermione Glassiere, I love YOU. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I refuse to let you believe that I want anyone else on this planet. It's you and ONLY you I want to spend the rest of my life with. If we weren't in school and I had a ring, Merlin, I'd get down on my knees, and beg you to be my wife."

She looked at me and the gold returned to her eyes. "You love me? Youu mean that?"

"With everything I am, I love you Mia. And I want to show you every day for the rest of our lives. You don't understand how happy I was when I found out I was your mate. I get to keep you forever!"

Her eyes were a gleaming gold and a tear slid down her cheek before they returned to her beautiful honey eyes.

"I love you too Draco. My first real love, my first time, and so much more to me. Knowing you accept me, fills me with so much hope." More tears ran down her cheeks. I kissed her tenderly before pushing for more, she just melted into me and we began to touch each other. She knew exactly where I wanted to be and laid on her back as I straddled her hips. I quickly made sure she was wet enough before muttering a contraceptive charm and sliding into her wet heat again.

We made love for hours and I settled myself in for a wonderful year.

* * *

_**Hermione POV:**_

I felt something odd shift in me last night, as Draco and I made love. It was almost like an internal clock began counting down, but to what?

I woke to Draco's face buried into my neck. I carefully de-tangled myself from him and rose to take a shower. The hot water cascaded over my skin and sent me into relaxation. My body was returned to its natural state, all thanks to the Slytherin Sex God, who was now all mine.

As if he heard my thoughts, he slipped in behind me and said, "Not a cuddling kind of girl? I was rather hoping for another round."

I ground my backside against his front, making him hiss as his erection brushed my heat. My face flushed and I turned to kiss him passionately. He quickly propped one of my feet on the ledge of the shower and I held onto the bars and his back as he entered me quickly. Oh sweet Merlin, he made me feel so good.

"Draco, faster… harder…" I panted, looking down to where our bodies were joined. It was almost enough to send me over the edge, watching his large member thrusting into me deeply.

"You like watching my prick moving in you? My naughty Gryffindor…" He breathed as he thrusted.

"Oh yess Dracooo…" I moaned.

"Do you like it when I talk dirty to you? I can tell. You grow even wetter and even tighter. Cum for me angel. Mia, cum for me." He demanded, and I screamed my release. Thank heavens for silencing charms.

He shuddered when his orgasm hit him, and we clung to each other as the hot water poured over our bodies. He finally pulled out and began to tenderly wash my body, which was still over sensitive. I cried silently as he washed my hair and then quickly washed his own body and hair. He carried me out of the shower and dried me off with light touches and wrapped me in the towel. He tousle dried my hair and carried me to the bed, shutting our door in the process.

"Lie down on your stomach sweetheart." He told me gently. I un wrapped the towel from my body and did as he asked. He straddled my bum and I heard a bottle being opened before a warm sensation appeared on my back. Draco kissed my shoulder before rubbing in, what felt like lotion.

"Relax baby. Enjoy being pampered." He said quietly as he massaged every part of me. He worked on the knots in my neck, and the stress in my back, making me moan once he started on my bum and my thighs. He kissed each cheek before scooting up and flipping me over. Rubbing more lotion to my chest and stomach, he repeated his actions, but they were much more satisfying.

Kissing everything that he had massaged, he made his way to the apex of my thighs and kissed my throbbing core. I was so turned on, and he knew it. Quickly testing to see how wet I was, he slithered his way up my body and slid into me yet again. My eyes closed and I lost myself to his ministrations. He was slow, but powerful with every thrust. The climax was nearing, and he found my little pleasure button, and I came harder than I had before.

After the convulsions stopped and I caught my breath, I kissed Draco with more passion than I had ever known. He smirked as I pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I'm so lucky I got you." I whispered back, "Because I've loved you since Third year as well."

He looked down at me, shocked thoroughly, and smiled as a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek. I quickly kissed it away and kissed him again.

"I've wasted all that time, all those years I could have been with you. Regardless if I thought you were a muggle-born or not. You are my everything Mia. You always have been. I was just jealous you were always hanging around Potter and Weasely. I knew you would want one of them rather than the boy that teased and ridiculed you for years, watched you tortured in my own home and did nothing to stop it." He looked away ashamed, while I shook my head.

"You were the one I wanted. It was a secret even from myself, because I knew I could never love the enemy. Harry and Ron, they wouldn't understand the emotions that go through my head when I think of you…." I kissed him softly, "When you touch me…" I caressed his cheek, "When you look at me…."

His eyes glanced back at mine and I kissed him deeply, and with more raw emotion that either of us could handle. We cried as we kissed, and kissed as we cried.

"Besides, your aunt would have hurt you for interfering." I added. He chuckled, "Yes, she was very fond of the Cruciatus curse."

I froze up, memories of that night flooding my mind. Draco must have noticed that I didn't laugh and I subconsciously began rubbing my arm where_ "Mudblood" _had been carved in.

"Sweetheart, look at me. She's gone, and I won't let anything hurt you again." He whispered as he wiped my cheeks free of the tears rolling down them. I nodded once before getting up to dress for the day.

"Mia, come back to bed." Draco whined as I slipped on my under things. I looked around and smirked, I noticed he was sporting a hard on. I quickly pounced on it and he groaned as I took him in my mouth.

Bringing him to his release, satisfied me. I purred as he kissed me in gratification. After we finished getting dressed, we headed down to the Great Hall, where no one looked surprised to find our hands in each others. I sat with Draco this morning to eat, but I could tell Ginny was trying to get my attention. I kissed him quick and made my way to the Gryffindor table. I approached Ginny and Harry, noticing Ron and Lavender were off in their own world.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she jumped up to hug me. I hugged her back, missing my best girlfriend.

"Mione! We have barely seen you lately, I asked McGonagall and she said you were sick."

"I was dying." I said quietly. As both their faces morphed into hurt and sad faces, and Ginny started crying, I quickly added, "But I'm fine now."

"What was wrong?" Harry said slowly, noticing how my eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table. I smiled quickly before turning to him and saying, "My inner Veela was upset because I was staying as far away from my mate as I could. I didn't want him to be forced to love me."

I hear cutlery dropping around me. I looked to find Ron with a drumstick sticking out of his mouth and Lavender, Pavarti, Dean and Seamus with their mouths gaping open.

"You're gonna catch flies.!" I yelled to them to make them mind their own business. They go back to eating, but still listening.

"Might as well lean in, the whole school will know by the end of the day. I'm part Veela from my family and Draco is my mate. Which explains the… bite mark he's sporting on his neck." They all turned to get a glimpse of it as he laughed with Blaise and Theo. He looked my way and I winked at him causing him to smile deeper.

"Wait, so you… you know… got it on with Malfoy?" Harry asked, sceptical.

"No, we shagged each other within an inch of our lives in the last day. I was in no control over my instincts like I have been for the last month. It's like it was growing stronger rather than being supressed…. Snape said the potion was change a few times…. That sneaky bastard!" I cursed under my breath.

"I'm not happy that it's Malfoy, after the way he treated you for so long, but I'm glad you're still alive Mione, and if he makes you happy, I'll stand by you." Harry said, while Ginny just beamed at me.

"I'll be threatening Malfoy later Mione, but I'm with Harry on this one." Ron said after he swallowed his food.

"Thank you Ron, Harry. Thanks for supporting me rather than shunning me guys." I said, trying to not squeal like a schoolgirl.

I quickly dashed off to retrieve my books from beside Draco, but not before stealing a kiss too. He smiled as I bounded off to the Library. He knew I needed my time in there by myself. It had become my safe haven. Somewhere I held all the power, I had peace and control over my mind. Plus, an endless supply of books was always useful.

After bringing out every possible book on Veela in the normal part of the library, I decided to ask Madam Pince if I could look in the Restricted Section. Being her favourite student had it's advantages, but mainly I was allowed in there any time I wanted. I pulled out one whose title was _"Veela's and Their Nature."_

I skimmed through the mating ritual and went right to the index, looking for an answer to my internal countdown. I made it past the deadline, actually I _just_ made it. I would have died today had Snape not given me weaker potions.

I found something peculiar and flipped to the chapter I needed. The title grabbed me immediately.

"_The Carrying."_

_I wonder what that could be?_ I read the first sentence and dropped the book.

"_After a Veela has bitten her mate, they will have sent hormones to make sure the males semen is at its strongest to ensure conception."_

My hand flew to my stomach in shock. I was… pregnant? I picked up the book and continued reading, looking for some clue as to why I was suddenly aware.

"_A female Veela will know when they are with child, as it is a sixth heightened sense to them. A normal Veela carrying is roughly seven months, rather than the usual nine months for these seven months, the Veela and their mate will enjoy an endless amount of lust and passion, ensuring the fetus that it's safe."_

"That's not so bad…" I whispered to myself.

"_The Veela will have unusual mood swings, and morning sickness will be ten times worse as the fetus is just as sensitive to food as it's mother. As there are few recorded Veela births, no one knows if the labour is worse than a normal one."_

_Great,_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice came from the doorway. I looked over at him and he looked worried.

"Baby, you've been here for over two hours. You missed Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and I was wondering if you're all right, because you're crying." He said as he came over to where I was and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I closed the book and smiled at him.

"I have some news, and I don't know if it's true at the moment. I was reading something about after the… um… mating. It turns out when I bit your beautiful neck, I released hormones that made you more potent. And this morning I felt off, like a clock was counting down and I couldn't figure out to what. Now I know, Draco… you might be a Daddy." I whispered the last part and all he did was slump into the chair beside me. I looked at his face and saw shock.

He buried his face in his hands and began to cry, and I couldn't tell if it was out of fear or frustration. I slowly lifted his head and saw he was smiling.

"I'm going to be a Daddy?" He asked hopefully, while tears of joy ran down our faces.

"We're going to be parents." I whispered back. He stood up and took me into his arms, spinning me around once before kissing me passionately. As he released me, he fell to his knees and hugged my abdomen.

"I love you already little one." He whispered to my stomach. I giggled a bit before I bent down to his height.

"I want to go check with Poppy before we jump to conclusions, but I'm so glad you're not angry."

"How can I be angry when the woman of my dreams has possibly blessed me with a child?" He smiled at me before we took off to the Hospital wing.

"Poppy!" I called through the doors. When she came around the corner, she looked angry.

"You better have a reason for… Oh." She noticed Draco's hand in mine and the kiss he placed on my temple.

"What can I do for you today Hermione?" She asked, relieved I wasn't dying, and Draco was my mate.

"Um, I would like a pregnancy test." I said with a smile. She stumbled a bit but remained calm.

"Very well, follow me." She got me to lay down on a bed and drink a small bit of blue potion. She pointed her wand at my stomach and muttered a few words. The tip turned white than faded to yellow, then purple.

Even I didn't know what that meant. "Congradulations, you are pregnant with twins." Poppy said with a smile on her face.

"Twins?" Draco stuttered, then fainted. I rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't be much help during the delivery. I just laid back and thought about the beautiful babies Draco and I created, that were growing inside me.

I shot up like a firework as soon as I realized something.

I had forgotten to tell any of this to my adoptive parents. Mum won't be pleased, and Narcissa…. I can't imagine how she will react. We weren't even married, and then I relaxed, knowing Draco he was already planning, even while unconscious. I asked Poppy for parchment, ink and quill.

"_Dear Narcissa,_

_I've missed writing to you about girl things and I'm sorry I hadn't written sooner than now. I was in the Hospital Wing about to die when I heard an Angel's voice, and I lost control of my senses. I would like to inform you that that blonde haired, grey eyed boy, that is your son, is my mate. And I'm also writing to inform you of two precious bundles arriving in seven months time who would love you to be their grandmother. I know this may come as a shock, and please don't hate me because of the way this is happening._

_Please reply, or even drop by the school as I'm going to need another mother to guide me through._

_All my love,_

_Hermione Glassiere_"

"There!" Now, to send it.

"Baby, was all that a dream? Are we really having twins?" I heard Draco's voice say from the next bed. I looked u and smiled at him while nodding. He got up and sat down beside me.

"Mother will want us wed before you're showing, which will be fast." He joked.

"I'm just worried she will be disappointed in us. Me especially." I replied, hanging my head.

"No, no. None of that now. She loves you, and she will be overjoyed to have you as a daughter.

"Ok," I said smiling, "shall we go back to our dormitories and 'celebrate'?"

* * *

So I apologize again for the lateness of the chapter. I have exams coming up so I may not update frequently. Review possibly?


End file.
